Utilities
by egyouppt
Summary: Ever since Rachel let him in on something she'd dreamed about, Finn made it his mission to fulfill it. And okay, it sorta became number one on his list of things to try too...pretty much some much needed Finchel smut for you all.


**A/N:**_ Okay so I was twitter spammed to write this. I hope all of you are happy! =p_

_Thanks to erm, tiltingaxis, for beta-ing. God I really hope this doesn't suck._

_Disclaimer: I own nothing. Except a stove._

* * *

Rachel blinked her eyes open and smiled when she rolled over into Finn's sleeping form. She knew she wouldn't be able to stay the whole day, so she gently nudged him awake. Of course, it would help if he didn't sleep like a rock. She crawled to her knees and placed her hands on his shoulders, shaking him harder. "Finn! Finn, get up!"

"Mmmf, mom!" he groaned in annoyance. "Just twenty more minutes!" He shifted and stuck his face deeper into the pillow.

Left with no other recourse, she pressed her mouth to his ear and whispered, "I'm not your mom." Her fingers combed through his hair and she smirked as he shuddered, his eyes opening sleepily.

"R-Rachel?"

She smiled down at him. "Good morning, Finn." She watched as he lifted himself into a sitting position, her eyes roaming over his torso as the blanket fell off him. Biting her lip, she moved off the bed and grabbed her clothes up off the floor, hurriedly putting them on.

Finn's face fell as he watched his girlfriend get dressed. Seeing as he'd woken up hard as hell, he'd been seriously hoping for some morning nookie. But it didn't look like he was gonna be getting lucky again. He supposed he should take the five…no, wait, six times yesterday as a win, but when it came to Rachel Berry, well, he was greedy. He rolled himself out of bed reluctantly, taking a clean pair of boxers from his dresser and throwing a shirt over his head.

Rachel's eyes widened when she saw the state of his arousal, feeling her own pool between her thighs. "I dreamt about you last night," she said, her voice soft and smoky.

Finn licked his lips and walked toward her, running his hands down her arms. "What was it?" He silently thanked anything holy that his voice didn't crack.

"Well," she began, her fingers trailing down his stomach slowly, stopping to rest just above the waistband of his boxers. "I was preparing to cook dinner when you arrived at my house and I had something special planned, so my attentions were extremely focused on the task; I failed to notice the way you were looking at me." She palmed the outline of him through the fabric, cupping him. He breathed her name gruffly in response. "And when I turned around, before I could inquire as to why you were looking at me so intensely, you strode toward me quickly, gripped the back of my thighs and set me on the stove…"she trailed off. Rachel moved her hands up around his neck, pulling him down to whisper hotly in his ear. "The rest is hardly appropriate conversation over breakfast." She pulled away from him and walked out of his bedroom and down the stairs, saying something about offering to cook breakfast.

It took Finn a few minutes to realize he was supposed to follow her because all that was in his head right now was a thousand different images of his girlfriend naked and writhing on top of the stove. He swallowed thickly and walked stiffly down the stairs to join Rachel in the kitchen.

She was pulling a pot out of a cupboard and he spared a second to wonder how she'd memorized where all his pots and pans and stuff were 'til he realized he didn't give a damn because Rachel was setting that pot on the _stove_. The muscles of his stomach tensed as he walked over to her.

She turned toward him, frowning in disdain. "Finn! Don't you _ever_ have any food in this house?"

He gave her a nonchalant shrug. 'Cause breakfast was so _not_ what he was in the mood for eating right now, despite the rumbling protests of his stomach. "Baby…"

She pushed his wandering hands away. "Finn…you need proper nutrition." She tried to give him a determined look, but the fire burning in his eyes had her shifting her hips uncomfortably, looking for relief. He took her hands and placed them behind her, pinning them to the counter as his head swooped down. His lips found their way to her jaw and he smirked as she gasped.

Deciding protest was futile at this point, Rachel craned her neck, giving him better access and rested her head on his shoulder. Finn maneuvered himself so he was pressed firmly against her, his legs fitted snugly between hers and reveled in her small squeaking noises. He was pretty sure she made some kind of new noise every time they got it on and once he'd discovered this, his favorite pastime became provoking sounds he hadn't heard from her before and trying to guess which ones they were. So far, his record was perfect. People were always calling him stupid; obviously they didn't understand he just paid more attention to some things than to others. Just like any other teenage guy with a functioning dick.

He bent his knees, pressing them against the cabinet in order push his hips against hers. Rachel lifted her lips to the underside of his jaw, nipping at his skin lightly as her hips bucked against his. Finn released her hands and moved his to undo the buttons of her shirt. He nudged the sides of her shirt out of the way and toyed with the front clasp of her bra (and God, she should totally wear the bras with the front clasps all the time!). A soft moan left Rachel's mouth as his tongue swirled around her nipple and he grinned against her when he felt her arch herself farther into his mouth.

Finn let his hands wander down her sides, over her butt until he reached the hem of her skirt. He slid his hands up and under the fabric of her panties, kneading softly at the skin of her butt as his mouth traveled across her chest. "_Finn,_" Rachel moaned out. She let her hands slip under his shirt, her fingernails digging into his back, breathing heavily. He grunted softly because the heat of her fingertips on his back felt so amazing and so hot and it was all he could do not to just rip her clothes off. But knowing Rachel, she wouldn't appreciate even his lust and need for her at the expense of her clothing. Well, that was okay. He always had enough fun peeling each garment off slowly, teasing her.

He moved his fingers around the edge of the elastic of her panties, across her hips and to her front, smirking at how wet she was already. "Rachel…" He bit down on her neck softly as his fingers brushed across her folds and his hips jerked against hers involuntarily. He could feel the heat of her pressing against his boxers and could barely bite back a groan when her fingers clutched tighter to his back and she tugged at his earlobe with her teeth. Shit, even after everything, he still sometimes forgot that there was no way in hell anyone could get away with calling her a prude anymore. Granted, no one else knew a whole lot about their sex life and it wasn't like Finn was complaining 'cause he was gonna keep her all to himself. And he really didn't want other people to think about sexing his girlfriend up. That was just wrong. He turned his attention back to her quivering body and slowly pushed a finger into her when her tongue flicked across the pulse in his throat.

She rubbed a heel along his calf, her hips thrusting against his hand as he thumbed her clit, dipping a second finger inside her. He brushed his tongue through the hollow of her breasts, resting his ear against her chest briefly to hear her heart pounding wildly. He smiled at her, scissoring his fingers in her heat and growling when he felt Rachel tighten around him. A low purr escaped Rachel's throat when his free hand glided up her stomach to cup her breast, squeezing gently. Finn pressed his lips against hers and she sighed when she felt him curling his fingers tight inside her.

"Finn…oh…_oh._" She knew she was right at the edge and knew _he_ knew as well. Slipping her fingers into his hair, she moaned loudly as Finn's fingers sped up, his thumb applying greater pressure as he continued circling her clit. Finn ignored the straining sensation of being trapped by the material of his boxers and sucked at her collarbone. He could tell by the look in her eyes that she was close (because really, he'd done it—well, _her_—enough times to pick up on it) so he trailed his other hand down again to cup her as his fingers pressed inside her hard. His teeth grazed her neck and he knew he'd succeeded when his name rolled off her tongue on a wail. He grinned to himself.

Rachel slumped against his chest, breathing heavily and stared up at him Finn withdrew his fingers and made a show of licking them noisily, his eyes never leaving hers. She wanted to roll her eyes, but found her ability to do so was overruled by the fact that she actually found it extremely arousing. She swallowed hard.

Finn smirked and went to push her shirt off entirely, but she'd already turned around and was reaching for a measuring cup. "Rachel?" he asked curiously.

She licked her lips and murmured, "Breakfast…"

He stared at her, disbelieving. He'd just gotten her off and she was repaying him by making _oatmeal?_ Shit, was he like defective now or something? He didn't even know what to say.

She fixed him with a determined expression. "We need sustenance first to maintain our energy."

He raised a brow. "First?"

She nodded and the corner of her mouth twitched up. "First."

He pursed his lips and shrugged. Finn was pretty sure that meant he was still getting some. _And_ he was getting breakfast (if you could actually consider oatmeal as something more than bird food). He guessed he could live with that. But the second she was finished, he was tearing those goddamn clothes off her and throwing her ass on the stove. He grinned and took a container of oats from the pantry.

"Finn, you need to, um, wash your hands…"

He laughed at her embarrassed tone and made his way to the sink, Rachel watching to make sure he washed them sufficiently.

He rolled his eyes as she clasped her bra and buttoned her shirt again. Really, what was the point? He was just gonna take them both off again. But whatever. Rachel was Rachel and he'd learned it was in his best interest to let her just be Rachel as often as possible. He braced his hands on the table, leaning back on them, and just watched her. Even though her hair was all messed up and she was all sexy as hell, she still managed to be super adorable standing there boiling water. He honestly didn't get it sometimes.

"Finn, do you think you could slice up some fruit? You _do_ have fruit here, don't you?" She gave him a pointed look.

"Yes, Rach," he said with exaggerated patience. "My mom keeps all sorts of weird fruit here now ever since you gave her that speech on how comically grown fruits and vegetables can be poisonous or whatever. Now she gets all these weird ass fruits in the organic section of the market." He pulled a face.

"Commercially," she said brightly.

"Huh?"

"Commercially-grown produce, Finn. Not comically."

"Oh. Right, yeah." He picked up a pomegranate and sighed. These things were a pain to cut. It sucked 'cause they were actually super delicious if you weren't too lazy to pick out the seed things. And he usually was.

"But I'm glad your mother listened to my advice." Rachel stirred the oats around, watching Finn wrestle with the pomegranate and smiling. It was cute and adorable enough that she didn't end up telling him the trick to remove the seeds easily. She laughed a little and turned back to the task at hand.

Rachel set two bowls on the table and filled them with oatmeal as Finn brought over a plate of assorted awkwardly-cut fruits. She looked at it appraisingly. "Finn, what is that?" She pointed to a yellowish mush.

He shrugged sheepishly. "It was supposed to be star fruit. It's not my fault trying to cut it right is harder than getting Puck to pull his dick out from between a cheerleader's legs."

Scandalized, Rachel poked him in the chest. "Finn Hudson! I do _not_ appreciate that kind of language!"

Outside of when they were having sex, he added in his head. But there were some things he just shouldn't say out loud. Obviously. "Sorry. It just…slipped out. I'm sorry, babe." Didn't make it any less true, though. He handed her a spoon and set his own on the table before taking his seat.

She huffed but sat across from him, rolling her eyes as she took a slice of kiwi from the plate.

Finn was pretty sure sitting across from your _super fucking hot_ girlfriend eating goddamn _oatmeal_ with a mega hard-on was God's version of ultimate smite. Or His way of punishing him for not being able to cut a star fruit the right way. And that really wasn't fair 'cause who the fuck invents a fruit purposefully shaped so that you can't cut it? Obviously someone just didn't want him to get laid this morning.

Rachel ate her breakfast in silence, watching Finn's face as he conversed internally. Her gaze wandered to his lips as he licked off a bit of oatmeal. She took a deep breath, frustrated at herself for letting him get her so worked up without even realizing it. Then again, Finn was a lot smarter than most people gave him credit for (of course _she_ had always known he possessed a certain perception and intelligence once you looked past the surface, but that was a different matter entirely). In fact, he probably _was_ doing it on purpose as payback for her cutting their pre-breakfast sexual activity short. She wasn't entirely sure how she felt about that.

Needing the distraction, she spoke abruptly. "It's all kind of surreal, isn't it?"

The sound of her voice broke Finn's reverie. "Huh?"

She smiled. "We'll be graduating from McKinley in just under a month. I remember the days when I believed my stay there would never end; it used to feel like a prison." She took a thoughtful bite of oatmeal.

He aimed his trademark half-smile at her, nodding a little. "Yeah, it's kinda crazy. Man." He shook his head. "I used to think I was never getting out of this shithole town. Um, craphole, I mean," he corrected himself. Craphole just didn't sound the same, though. It wasn't accurate enough either.

Frowning, she spooned the last bit of her breakfast into her mouth. It was strange talking about their future plans; it solidified them, she supposed. Of course she was excited about going off to New York. But now wasn't the time for thoughts of missing Finn. She stood up, bringing their bowls to the sink to wash them as Finn cleared everything else off the table.

When moved back to the table with the intent to wipe it down, Finn moved to her and knocked the sponge out of her hand. "No way." His hands cradled her face as he kissed her with heated intensity. "Rachel…" he whispered. "I want…" He kissed her again, his hands splaying across her back.

"Oh really?" she asked breathily, arching a brow as she pulled at the hem of his shirt lightly. "What is it you want, exactly?"

Finn glanced over his shoulder briefly before grabbing her hips to pull her closer. "Well," he growled near her ear, hoisting her up onto kitchen table. "I _really_ wanna fuck you on the stove, but that's kinda far away, isn't it?" He swept his fingers up her thighs and under her skirt, watching her eyes glaze over.

He leaned forward to place kisses down her neck, moving the collar of her blouse out of the way with his nose. Rachel let her head fall back a little, her eyes shifting toward the clock. She pushed Finn away from her abruptly. "Finn!" She hopped off the table, yanking her skirt back in place. "I really have to go. My dads are hosting a dinner party tonight and I promised them weeks ago that I would help them prepare!"

She started searching for a shoe she couldn't immediately find and Finn groaned in frustration, and then again in lust as she bent over to fix the bows on her flats. "Frickin' tease," he muttered.

Rachel stood up, pushing her hair behind her ear, and looked at him pointedly. "Excuse me?"

"Nothing." He let out a breath. "Can't you _please_ just be a little late? Like, a half hour."

Rachel rolled her eyes, ignoring her desire to be with him _right here right now._ "Finn, I promised them! I can't break a promise! They'll never trust me again! You'll be fine. If I remember anything from our junior year, it's that you learned how to deal with these issues _effectively._"

Finn groaned again. Was she being serious? That was _way_ before they'd finally done the deed. It _so_ didn't count. Now she was just being cruel. "Rachel," he whined. "The stove is clean, I _promise!_" He sighed in defeat as he watched her pull on her coat. "You're not supposed to act as a cockblock to your own _boyfriend!_" he added under his breath.

Her eyes glittered and she smiled mischievously. "I'll see you later, Finn." Her voice was low when she spoke and Finn wasn't sure if he was supposed to be scared or turned on. So he played it safe and went for feeling both.

He slipped his hand into his boxers dejectedly as she closed the door.

* * *

Finn couldn't help the smirk from forming on his lips as he walked up Rachel's driveway. It'd been three days since she'd run out of his house to help her dads prepare for some lame dinner party and he'd found himself in a constant state of holy-shit-I-wanna-have-sex-with-Rachel-on-a-stove-oh-fuck-I'm-hard-_again._ It wasn't amusing anymore and he planned to make the best of this evening, since he knew her dads were late coming home on Tuesdays.

He was so scoring some tonight. Fuck yeah!

"Good afternoon, Finn!" Rachel greeted him as she opened the door, then stepped aside from him to come in. "I was just—"

Finn cut her off by crushing his lips to hers, his tongue meeting hers as he herded her backwards. "No, you weren't," he whispered huskily, not the least bit interested in what she had been doing before. Rachel's breath hitched as she felt her backside bump against the stove and looked up to see Finn staring at her intensely. He made quick work of the zipper on her skirt and pushed it to the floor. He nibbled on her neck as his hands cupped her ass and he may or may not have started breathing harder at the noise she made when he squeezed. Slowly, he guided his hands under the soft material of her shirt, his fingers pressing into her back as she rolled her hips against his.

Rachel pulled away from him a little to tug his shirt over his head, taking a moment (or two or twenty) to admire his bare chest before standing on her toes and latching her lips onto his collarbone. He resisted the urge to laugh. He'd always loved how caught up (and worked up) Rachel got, but it was always satisfying to know he could catch her off guard and she _still_ ended up wanting to be all aggressive and stuff. He really appreciated that; it was super hot. But it was so _not_ happening tonight. _She_ was the one who gave him all these images and fantasies of him doing her on the stove. Now she had to pay the price.

He pulled her shirt off and immediately let her resume placing kisses all over his skin as he skimmed his hands up her back lightly to unfasten her bra. He took her hands and brought them together, letting the bra fall down her arms before releasing her wrists and watching as the garment dropped to the ground. He nudged it away with his foot so he didn't step on it and find some way to ruin it. With Finn's breath hot on her neck, Rachel ran her tongue slowly over her top lip and let her hands fall to the buttons of his jeans.

He grinned and took her hands again, this time slipping them under the waistband of her panties, watching as her eyes went wide. Pressing a kiss to her shoulder, he let go of her hands, ordering her to leave them there with his eyes. Finn curled his fingers around the elastic band and eased her panties down her hips, some sort of embarrassing noise of desperate need coming from his mouth as his eyes took her in. It didn't matter how many times he saw her like this, naked and her cheeks flushed, he knew he was _never_ gonna get tired of it. He smiled softly at her, his lips brushing against her ear. "I love you, Rachel," he murmured, flicking her earlobe. He looked at her again as his hands travelled down to grab the back of her thighs. This time when he spoke, his voice was thick with need. "Now." And then Rachel felt herself being lifted up and she shivered a little as her bare skin touched the cool cook-top of the stove.

Finn placed his hands on Rachel's knees and bent his head to breathe her in. He pressed a firm kiss to her clit, his tongue darting out, and moved his hands to grasp her hips. He had to keep himself steady 'cause boy he wanted her _so bad._ And if he wasn't careful, he'd mess something up and fall or something equally un-sexy and Rachel would never wanna have sex on a stove again. And that was so not gonna happen. Like, ever. Rachel's hands tugged at his hair and she arched her back, unable to hold back a moan. Her head fell back when he licked up the inside of her thigh to suck at her folds as his tongue dipped inside her. "_Finn,_ I…_mmmm_…" He would have grinned if his mouth weren't otherwise occupied.

He groaned involuntarily and changed the angle of his head as he clutched tighter at her hips. Her thighs were quaking and it was driving him _crazy_ and she was all moving her hips against his mouth. "Rachel, babe, I swear," he growled. "You get sexier every time I touch you. I can barely stand it." He circled his tongue around her clit again before sucking it into his mouth hard, applying a light pressure with his teeth. His knees were digging into the oven now but he didn't give a damn. Rachel pulled her legs up onto the stove, spreading them farther apart and gasping as cool air mixed with Finn's breathing invaded her newly exposed flesh. He looked at her briefly and Rachel felt a small shudder wrack her body as he stared at her, his lips glistening. She whimpered and placed her hands on the back of his head, pushing him back down to her opening.

Using slow and steady strokes of his tongue, he spelled "I love you" against her skin, using his hands to hold her open as he pressed his tongue deeper inside her. Rachel felt the reverberations of his moaning spasm through her and fisted her hands tighter in his hair. "Baby," he managed. Finn was a teenage dude; eating was a big part of his life. He'd never tasted a girl before Rachel let him go down on her the first time. He didn't know how he'd been able to live without it. She moved her hands down to his shoulders, her fingertips digging into his flesh as she let the orgasm rip through her. Finn kept his head positioned where it was, lapping at her gently and relishing the way she moaned out his name, all deep and sexy and hot and holy shit he needed to be inside her _right this instant._

When Rachel felt like gaining composure might be possible again sometime this century, she looked down at him through hooded eyes and followed his motions as he stood up, licking his lips. Her chest still heaving, she said quietly, "I love you, Finn. You get better at that every time."

His lips twitched. "Well, I have an awesome girlfriend who lets me practice a lot." She really did. When she wasn't acting as a cockblock (still not cool, by the way, Rachel) she was pretty much always getting her freak on. That was a weird way to put it, but whatever. She was super hot and let them try new things. And next on the list? The stove.

He pulled a foil packet from his pocket and set it on the counter before quickly unbuttoning and unzipping his jeans, pushing them to the floor with his boxers. He fumbled with the condom momentarily, growing frustrated, before he managed to rip the package open. He swiftly rolled the condom on and gripped the back of her knees, pulling her forward as he slipped inside her. Rachel rested her elbows on his shoulders, thrusting her hips hard against his and bracing one foot on the handle of the oven as her other leg wrapped around his waist. He sucked at her breast to keep himself from yelling or making any other kind of unforgivable noise.

He kneaded the small of her back with one hand as he held on to her side. His lips travelled up her chest to her neck, his teeth grazing her jaw as he leaned up to kiss her. Rachel dug her heel into his back, creating enough friction between their hips to cause him to groan loudly into her mouth. She let her tongue stroke the roof his mouth, circling her hips around him. Finn slammed into her repeatedly, his eyes fluttering every time Rachel responded with a vocalization (which was pretty much always). She made some kind of noise between a whimper and a growl (seriously) and he smiled a little 'cause he knew that was the new one for this time. He left a trail of wet kisses down her neck and she raked her fingernails across the back of his shoulders.

"_Fuck,_ Rachel." He moaned a string of guttural curses and grabbed her thighs again, moving her against him. "_Please._" Whatever he was asking for, she wanted to give to him. She moved a hand to brush around her clit, her stomach tensing at the way his eyes lit up. "You're so hot, Rachel," he murmured. He continued watching the movements of her hand and joined hers with his own, settling his knees against the oven for support. He pulled at a nipple with his lips and Rachel couldn't hold back any longer.

"_Finn. Ohhhh. Finn._" Her fingers dug into his biceps as she came quaking, bucking her hips hard and frantically. No one said his name like Rachel did, he thought. And he was glad 'cause she was the only one he ever wanted to hear in this way. She tightened around him in waves and it was enough to tip him over the edge, grunting her name and panting heavily as he spilled into the condom. His breaths still coming out short and harsh, he looked at her face.

Even though her lips were red and puffy, she smiled up at him and he couldn't help but return it. "Fantasy fulfilled," he informed her, his voice low and gruff.

She laughed a little and patted his chest, pushing backward as he pulled out of her. He carefully tied and disposed of the condom and his brow furrowed when he turned around to see Rachel rummaging through her kitchen cupboards. "Babe, what're you doing?"

"Looking for the Lysol." She didn't look up from her search.

Lost, Finn pursed his lips. "Why?"

She stood up, holding the bottle of disinfectant. "Because I need to make sure the stove is cleaned to perfection before my dads come home and wonder why the stove is _wet,_" she told him matter-of-factly.

…Oh. Damn. Oh well. He shrugged. The Berrys had plenty of other utilities he could have hot sex with their daughter on. Until he decided which one was next, he was perfectly content to just watch her walk around the kitchen naked.

Like, _totally_ content. He had a new appreciation for kitchen appliances. He eyed the refrigerator, an eyebrow arched in thought as possibilities formed in his head.

He glanced at the clock. Her dads wouldn't be home for three more hours. Score.

Literally.

His lips curved.

* * *

_I've never written anything like this in my life before. So I would super appreciate your feedback. Thank you!_

_Reviews = love. _


End file.
